We Don't Know Love
by tiannunna
Summary: Aku merindukanmu Jawab aku, apa hanya aku yang merasa seperti itu? MEANIE, SEVENTEEN, YAOI, BOYSLOVE, DLDR, ONESHOOT


**WE DON'T KNOW LOVE**

 **Author :** **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya.

 **Warning :** YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, Kebosanan dikarenakan cerita yang amburegeul, DLDR

.

.

.

Pagi hari dipertengahan bulan Januari. Matahari yang mulai menyiratkan warna keemasannya seolah mulai mengusir hawa dingin yang sedari malam berjaga. Menggugah berpasang mata yang tengah terlelap untuk terbuka walau hanya sekedar untuk melihat biasnya.

Diruangan itu, tepatnya diatas ranjang dengan selimut berwarna baby blue, tampak seorang pemuda yang sepertinya mulai terusik dan membuka matanya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran. Merasa kesadarannya sudah cukup terkumpul, tangannya meraba sisi ranjang untuk menemukan ponselnya. Begitu benda itu ditemukan, tangan pucat itu langsung menekan tombol 1 di touchscreen miliknya dan meletakkan benda persegi itu ketelinga. Sembari menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang tengah dihubunginya, pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi pinggangnya.

"Yak..."

" _Oh Wonwoo-ya. Kau sudah bangun?"_

Wonwoo menjauhkan ponselnya.

Eomma. Nama itu jelas tertera di ponselnya. Ya, dia yang menghubungi eommanya.

"Eomma..."

" _Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu menghubungi eomma setiap pagi?"_ Wonwoo mendengar ibunya terkekeh diseberang sana.

"Hm aku rindu eomma" Wonwoo menjawab seadanya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia memang merindukan ibunya.

" _Aigoo... selalu saja begitu. Kalau rindu eomma seharusnya kau pulang kerumah,nak bukan hanya menelpon seperti ini. Eomma juga merindukanmu"_ Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar kekehan ibunya.

"Dua minggu lagi eomma. Dua minggu lagi aku pasti pulang"

" _Jinjja? Eomma anggap itu janji. Oh eomma harus membangunkan appamu Wonie, kau juga cepat mandi dan berangkat kuliah"_

"Kuliahku masih nanti siang eomma" Wonwoo terkekeh pelan.

" _Eoh? Tapi kenapa sepagi ini sudah terbangun?"_ Wonwoo tertegun mendengar perkataan eommanya.

"Eomma aku tutup dulu ya teleponnya. Hoaam aku masih mengantuk"

" _Baiklah baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa sarapan dan jangan telat makan siang chagi. Eomma menyayangimu"_

"Ne eomma" Wonwoo menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu sang eomma memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Kepalanya yang beberapa menit lalu tegak kini kembali menyentuh bantal. Mata Wonwoo melirik jam dinding yang tepat berada disebelah kirinya. Pukul 06.10, masih sangat pagi. Wonwoo menghela napasnya pelan dan menarik selimut yang sedari tadi masih menutupi pinggangnya menjadi membungkus seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tertidur kembali untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

 **.**

 **.**

Klik

"Hm iya chagi aku sudah bangun"

" _Chagi gigimu rontok. Yak! Ini aku Seokmin"_ Mingyu menjauhkan ponselnya dan memang nama Seokmin tertera dilayar ponsel.

"Ck, ada apa? Kau mengganggu tidurku,bodoh" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

" _Kau baru bangun tidur? Hei, setengah jam lagi ada kuis dari Ms Song. Kau mau kita mengulang mata kuliahnya lagi semester depan?"_

Mingyu melebarkan matanya. Tangannya meraih jam digital dimeja nakasnya, benar saja sudah pukul 07.24.

" _Yak Kim Mingyu ja-"_ Mingyu menutup dengan sepihak teleponnya. Tanpa babibu lagi diayunkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Mingyu sudah keluar lagi dengan tampilan yang yah lumayan segar untuk dipandang dengan handuk yang menggantung dipinggangnya. Entah apa saja yang dilakukannya dikamar mandi dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

Dibukanya lemari dan mengambil celana jeans yang belum sempat disetrika. Setelahnya tangannya terulur mengambil kaos santai yang baru ia pakai tiga kali seminggu ini dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah yang entah sudah berapa lama teronggok dikursi belajarnya.

" _Perfect_ " Mingyu menatap penampilannya di depan cermin. Tangannya menata rambutnya agar terlihat lebih keren. Sentuhan terakhir, parfum dengan aroma maskulin ia semprotkan keseluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan rambutnya juga tak luput dari serangan parfum.

Pukul 07.43. Mingyu menyambar tas dan kunci motornya dengan cepat. Dapat dipastikan ia akan _ngebut_ pagi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo terbangun lagi setelah sesi tidur paginya beberapa waktu lalu. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum kuliahnya nanti siang. Tapi entah kenapa matanya sudah enggan untuk terpejam. Kenyataannya meskipun sedari tadi matanya terpejam, tidurnya tidak dapat dikatakan nyenyak. Entah berapa kali ia terjaga sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan mandi.

Wonwoo menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuk dirinya sendiri dan membawanya keruang tamu. Ia menyalakan televisi untuk mengurangi keheningan. Dalam diam Wonwoo menyantap sarapannya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa dipiringnya.

Selesai sarapan Wonwoo membereskan kamarnya. Ia termasuk orang yang tidak tahan dengan benda-benda yang berserakan. Semua baju kotor ia masukan kedalam keranjang yang tepat berada disamping pintu kamar mandinya.

Wonwoo menghentikan acara beberesnya ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : Jisoo_

" _Mr Park akan telat datang satu jam"_

Wonwoo meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan kembali keacara beres-beresnya. Kabar bagus kuliahnya akan longgar beberapa jam kedepan. Ia jadi punya banyak waktu untuk untuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang belum sempat ia rapihkan.

Setelah bersusah payah kini kamar Wonwoo tampak lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Wonwoo mendudukan tubuhnya dipinggir ranjang. Matanya menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Dari sudut kesudut ia amati dibagian mana yang perlu ia benahi. Tatapannya terpaku pada kotak yang berada diatas lemari pakaiannya.

Wonwoo menghampiri lemarinya dan meraih kotak yang ada diatasnya. Tangannya membuka tutup kotak itu perlahan. Senyum dibibirnya mengembang ketika melihat isi kotak tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah amplop dengan warna merah muda.

" _Aku mencintaimu.."_

 _From : KMG yang kau panggil tampan setiap hari. KMG yang selalu memikirkanmu setiap hari. KMG yang membuatmu jatuh cinta_

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar membaca isi surat tersebut. Surat yang hanya berisi beberapa kata dari seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Dulu. Wonwoo meletakkan kembali surat itu. Ia teringat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan surat tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya pada pengirim surat tersebut. Wonwoo beranjak dan kembali membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Sebuah sweater warna kuning kini berada ditangannya. Wonwoo tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia memakainya. Mungkin hari ini ia harus memakainya. Wonwoo mencium sweater ditangannya. Matanya terpejam.

-Flashback On-

" _Tadaa... aku baru saja membeli sesuatu" Wonwoo menyodorkan dua kantong belanja didepan Mingyu._

" _Belanja lagi hyung? Kali ini apa yang kau beli hm?" Mingyu hanya menatap kantong yang disodorkan untuknya tanpa berniat untuk mengambil salah satu atau bahkan keduanya._

" _Ck!" Wonwoo berdecak dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Mingyu. "Aku membelikannya untukmu. Ani.. maksudku untuk kita"_

 _Wonwoo mengambil barang yang ada didalam kantongnya._

" _Lihat kan, aku sudah yakin kalau ini akan cocok untukmu" Tanpa persetujuan Mingyu, Wonwoo menempelkan sweater hasil buruannya ke badan Mingyu. Dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menghindar atau melarang perbuatan kekasihnya itu._

" _Mentang-mentang kulitku gelap kau membelikanku sweater putih hyung?" Wonwoo tertawa mendengar perkataan Mingyu._

" _Haha.. tentu saja. Jadi kalau kita pergi berkencan malam-malam aku tidak akan kehilanganmu" Mingyu memajukan bibirnya. Dan hal itu malah membuat Wonwoo tertawa lebih keras._

" _Nah, dan ini untukku. Bagus,kan?" Wonwoo mengambil kantong yang lainnya dan membukanya. Sweater yang hampir sama dengan yang disodorkan Wonwoo untuk Mingyu, hanya saja berwarna kuning pastel._

" _Jadi ini sweater couple hyung?" Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Kau tidak suka ya dengan benda seperti ini? Aku kelihatan kekanakan ya?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sendu. Mingyu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Wonwoo._

" _Aku menyukainya. Lagipula kau bilang aku cocok kan memakainya?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan wajah berbinar. "Sepertinya hyung juga sangat sangat cocok kalau memakainya. Jadi apa lagi masalahnya?"_

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu besok kita pakai jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat Wonwoo memeluknya dengan erat._

" _Aku mencintaimu,Kim Mingyu"_

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu,Kim Wonwoo"_

 _-_ Flashback Off-

 **.**

 **.**

"Seokmin, aku duluan" Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya begitu jus yang ada digelasnya habis.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Ini bahkan masih siang, Gyu" Seokmin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Mingyu. "Lagipula aku kan sudah janji menraktirmu makan siang"

"Aku ingin beristirahat sebelum kerja nanti. Lagipula aku juga tidak tahan menjadi obat nyamuk kalian berdua" Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir.

"Maksud Mingyu hyung aku mengganggu acara kalian berdua ya, hyung?" Seokmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang disampingnya.

"Kau ini bilang apa, baby? Mingyu kan memang menyebalkan seperti itu" Seokmin mencium pipi kekasihnya yang tengah cemberut itu.

"Apa kita perlu mencarikan Mingyu hyung kekasih, hyung? Dia tambah menyebalkan ketika tidak punya pacar begini" Seokmin mengacak rambut kekasihnya gemas.

"Buat apa mencari kekasih kalau dia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya,baby?" Hansol menatap Seokmin heran.

"Maksudnya Mingyu hyung masih mencintai Wonwoo hyung? Tapi kenapa mereka berakhir begitu saja?" Hansol menatap Seokmin dengan wajah bertanya.

"Entahlah,baby. Itu urusan mereka. Aku punya firasat kalau mereka akan bersatu kembali" Seokmin meminum jus apelnya dengan seringai terpampang dibibirnya.

"Eh? Bagaimana hyung bisa berpikiran begitu?" Lagi-lagi Hansol bertanya.

"Sudahlah baby jangan membicarakan mereka" Seokmin mencubit pipi Hansol gemas. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai es krim kesukaanmu hm?"

"Setuju!" Hansol langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Seokmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kekasihnya yang bahkan sudah melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Hyung! Ayo jangan lambat begitu"

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu. Masih ada waktu sebelum ia harus pergi kerja paruh waktu. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar. Mingyu baru menyadari kalau kamarnya sangat mirip dengan kapal _Titanic_ yang menghantam es. Baju berserakan, entah itu baju bersih atau baju kotor bahkan Mingyu tak mengingatnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus membereskan kandang dulu" Mingyu meletakkan tas selempangnya dan mulai memungut baju dan semua benda yang berserakan.

"Ck, bagaimana bisa celana dalamku ada disana?" Mingyu melirik kolong meja nakas tempat ia menaruh semua bukunya.

Tangan Mingyu terulur meraba kolong meja.

"Nah, dapat" Mingyu menarik celananya keluar. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah benda menggelinding dan mengenai ujung sepatunya.

Sebuah cincin.

Mingyu memungut cincin tersebut. Menatapnya lama kemudian memakainya di jari kelingking. Mingyu tersenyum sambil memandangi jarinya yang terpasang cincin tersebut. Namun senyum dibibirnya tak bertahan lama. Ingatannya tentang cincin itu berputar diotaknya seperti kaset rusak.

-Flashback On-

" _Jadi kau mau bilang apa hyung? Aku harus segera kembali bekerja" Mingyu menatap gusar kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam duduk disampingnya._

" _Aku hanya ingin duduk berdua denganmu" Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya meremas ujung bajunya._

" _Astaga hyung... Aku sangat sibuk dan kau memanggilku hanya untuk duduk berdua denganmu, begitu?" Mingyu mengusap wajahnya. "Aku harus kembali bekerja hyung"_

" _Jangan pergi..." Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya._

" _Aku sibuk hyung. Aku menemanimu besok oke?" Mingyu melepaskan tangan Wonwoo dengan pelan._

" _Besok kapan? Kau selalu bilang besok setiap hari. Jadi besok itu kapan menurutmu Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan kecewa. Mingyu terdiam._

" _Dengar hyung" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dalam. "Aku harus bekerja, kau tahu kan aku bukan dari keluarga kaya sepertimu. Aku harus membayar uang kuliah dan juga sewa flat bulan ini. Kau harusnya mengerti dengan keadaanku hyung"_

" _Aku mengerti. Tapi, ini hari libur gyu. Kau bisa sakit kalau bekerja terus tanpa istirahat" Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu dan menggenggamnya._

" _Kau tidak mengerti hyung. Kalau kau mengerti kau tidak kan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini" Mingyu berujar dengan raut wajah dingin._

" _Kekanakan? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu Mingyu!" Wonwoo kecewa kekhawatirannya dianggap Mingyu sebagai hal yang kekanakan._

" _Kau melarangku bekerja hanya agar aku bisa menemanimu kan? Menemanimu belanja, makan makanan mahal dan semua hal yang bisa kau gunakan untuk menghabiskan uangmu yang berlebihan kan!? Jangan bersikap seolah mengkhawatirkan aku hyung, anak manja sepertimu tidak akan mengerti dengan keadaanku!" Mingyu menaikan nada bicaranya. Wonwoo hanya tertegun mendengar semua perkataan Mingyu. Baru kali ini Mingyu bicara dengan suara sekeras ini kepadanya._

" _Mingyu aku..." Wonwoo tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Semua perkataan Mingyu masih jelas terngiang dikepalanya._

 _Mingyu menghela napasnya kasar._

" _Aku harus pergi" Mingyu sekali lagi melepaskan tangan Wonwoo. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk hari ini. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terpaku di tempatnya._

" _Kita akhiri saja..." Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikan badan mendengar kalimat lirih yang ia yakini berasal dari mulut Wonwoo._

" _Kita akhiri saja semuanya. Aku memang tidak bisa mengerti dirimu. Aku hanya beban untukmu kan?" Kali ini Mingyu membalikkan badannya. Disana, Wonwoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap dirinya dengan pandangan terluka._

" _Hyung, jangan bicara hal yang tidak masuk akal begitu. Kau marah aku mengataimu kekanakan?" Wonwoo menggeleng pelan._

" _Semua yang kau katakan benar. Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kecewa. Kecewa karena selama ini aku hanya...hanya menjadi beban dikehidupanmu. Dan iya, aku kekanakan dan manja. Aku tidak bisa mengerti dengan keadaanmu. Maafkan aku.." Wonwoo menunduk._

 _Wonwoo meraih benda yang tersemat dikelingkingnya. Benda yang sudah dua tahun ini melekat di jarinya. Wonwoo melepaskan benda itu dan meletakkannya di bangku yang tadinya ia duduki bersama Mingyu. Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan._

" _Aku pergi. Aku sudah membebaskanmu, Mingyu-shi." Wonwoo membalikkan badannya. Berlama-lama menatap Mingyu hanya membuat hatinya bertambah perih._

 _Mingyu masih berdiri ditempatnya. Matanya menatap cincin yang beberapa saat lalu dilepas Wonwoo._

" _Arrgghhh..." Mingyu menjambak rambutnya frustasi._

-Flashback Off-

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Kakinya sengaja ia langkahkan ke sebuah kafe yang dulu sering ia kunjungi. Tangannya meremas pinggiran kotak besar yang memang sengaja ia bawa. Wonwoo memantapkan hatinya untuk memasuki tempat tersebut.

Kliring(?).

Lonceng berbunyi ketika Wonwoo memasuki kafe tersebut. Suasana kafe masih kelihatan lenggang hanya beberapa pelanggan yang ada disana.

"Selamat Datang.." Suara itu mengintrupsi Wonwoo. Dimeja kasir seorang pemuda menyapanya dengan ramah.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan? Apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" masih dengan keramahannya pemuda tersebut bertanya.

"Maaf, apakah Kim Mingyu ada?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan hati-hati. Dia merasa sangat gugup saat ini.

"Mingyu hyung? Oh dia belum datang, mungkin sebentar lagi. Ehmmm tuan bisa menunggu sambil memesan menu spesial kami" Pemuda dengan nametag Boo Seungkwan itu melebarkan senyumannya. Ia tetap harus berusaha menarik pelanggan, kan?

"Oh tidak. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan sesuatu" Wonwoo meletakan kotak ditangannya dimeja kasir. "Ini milik Kim Mingyu. Aku ingin mengembalikannya"

"Maaf, tapi barang apa yang didalamnya tuan? Tuan yakin benda ini aman? Benda didalamnya bukan bom atau sesuatu yang dapat meledak dalam waktu dekat, kan?" Seungkwan menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ah, aku yakin benda itu aman" Wonwoo menjawab dengan pelan. Oh ayolah, Ia hanya ingin ingin menitipkan barang, kenapa harus ada sesi wawancara segala.

"Seungkwan-ah bisa tolong kau ambilkan persediaan tepung digudang atas. Kita membutuhkannya untuk membuat kue" seorang pemuda berwajah cantik mengintrupsi Seungkwan dan Wonwoo.

"Siap,Bos. Kau urusi pelanggan kita ini" Seungkwan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga pemuda cantik "Orang ini agak mencurigakan hyung. Buka matamu lebar-lebar hyung. Waspadalah..." Wonwoo yang sedikit dapat mendengar perkataan Seungkwan membelalakan matanya. Ia ingin melayangkan protes tapi sayang Seungkwan sudah berlalu.

"Wonwoo?" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Junghan hyung..." pemuda cantik itu tersenyum.

"Maafkan karyawanku. Seungkwan baru sebulan kerja disini, dia pasti belum mengenalmu, tolong maklumi kata-katanya tadi ya" Wonwoo hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Oh ya, sudah lama sekali kau tidak main kesini. Apa kau mencari Mingyu?" Junghan menatap kotak yang dibawa Wonwoo tadi. "Apa ini semua hadiah untuk Mingyu atau apa?"

"Ah itu barang-barang Mingyu, hyung. Aku ingin menitipkannya, bisa kan?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Oh tentu saja bisa. Tapi, kenapa tidak menyerahkan kepada Mingyu langsung Wonwoo-ya? Sebentar lagi ia pasti datang" Junghan tahu kalau Wonwoo pernah menjalin kasih dengan karyawannya.

"Tidak hyung. Aku harus segera pergi" Wonwoo tersenyum kearah Junghan.

"Yah, padahal kau sudah lama tidak kesini. Kau yakin tidak ingin memesan sesuatu, ada banyak menu baru yang harus kau coba Wonwoo-ya"

"Lain kali aku pasti kesini hyung. Aku harus segera per-"

"Wonwoo hyung?" Wonwoo mendengarnya. Suara seseorang yang sudah dua bulan tidak ia dengar. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut.

Mingyu yang tampaknya baru datang membawa kotak yang sama besar dengan yang dibawa Wonwoo ditangannya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling bertatapan. Hanya menatap tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua.

"Ehem, sepertinya kalian butuh bicara. Berdua." Junghan memecah keheningan antara dua orang mantan kekasih yang terpaku tepat didepan matanya.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Permisi" Wonwoo sudah akan meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum sebuah tangan besar menahannya.

"Junghan hyung benar. Kita butuh bicara, hyung" Mingyu mengeratkan pegangannya ditangan Wonwoo.

"Kau harus segera bekerja Mingyu-shi. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu" ucapan Wonwoo benar-benar menohok hati Mingyu.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau pergi sebentar, gyu. Lagipula pelanggan kita juga belum banyak" Junghan mengintrupsi kembali. Katakan saja sebenarnya Junghan gemas dengan dua orang didepannya ini. Mereka sama-sama munafik dengan perasaannya.

"Terimakasih, hyung. Aku titip ini dulu" Mingyu meletakan kotak yang sedari tadi dibawanya di meja kasir. Mingyu juga melihat kotak besar yang dapat ia duga adalah milik Wonwoo.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk keluar dari kafe. Wonwoo sendiri bukannya tidak berusaha berontak. Sungguh pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk menyentakkan tangan yang mencengkram lengannya dengan erat itu. Tapi tubuhnya sendiri mengkhianati pikirannya dan membiarkan Mingyu mencengkram bahkan menyeretnya ke tempat yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana.

Disinilah Wonwoo sekarang. Dibangku taman yang dua bulan lalu ia duduki bersama Mingyu. Bangku yang juga menjadi saksi putusnya hubungan keduanya.

"Ehem, bagaimana kabarmu,hyung?" Mingyu yang pertama kali memecah keheningan.

"Aku baik" singkat. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Suasana yang sangat canggung ini terasa mencekiknya.

"Baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat manis hari ini" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. "Maksudku kau cocok dengan sweater itu. Terlihat cocok yah cocok" sepertinya bukan hanya Wonwoo yang merasa canggung.

Wonwoo tertawa pelan mendengarkan Mingyu. Mingyu yang sedari tadi menatap tanah pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar tawa Wonwoo? Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat Wonwoo tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya?

"Aku selalu suka kalau kau memakai sweater kuningmu itu hyung" Mingyu kembali bersuara. Wonwoo terdiam dan menatap Mingyu yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Tidak ada orang lain yang terlihat begitu manis dengan sweater itu selain dirimu hyung. Aku serius"

Hening kembali. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap.

"Hyung..." Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya. "Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku merindukanmu?"

Wonwoo menatap tangannya yang berada digenggaman Mingyu. "Kau belum mengatakannya"

"Aku merindukanmu hyung. Sangat. Sangat merindukanmu" Mingyu mencium buku jari Wonwoo dengan lembut. "Ini sangat menyiksaku hyung. Aku tidak bisa terus begini"

"Apa maksudmu Mingyu-shi?" Jujur, sebenarnya ada rasa senang dihati Wonwoo ketika Mingyu mengatakan itu kepadanya. Tapi ia berusaha menutupinya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap.

"Aku kalah hyung. Aku kalah dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku... aku mencintaimu hyung" Mingyu membawa tangan Wonwoo ke dadanya. "Disini terasa sangat sakit ketika kau tidak ada. Aku harus bagaimana hyung?"

Wonwoo menatap manik hitam Mingyu. Dia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Mingyu. Dia juga merasa tersiksa sama seperti Mingyu.

"Hyung, jawab aku. Bukan hanya aku kan yang merasa seperti ini? Kau juga merindukanku kan hyung?" Mingyu mulai gelisah melihat Wonwoo yang hanya terdiam dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu" Mingyu tertegun mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Apa ini artinya ia tidak punya harapan lagi?

"Aku merasa tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar dua bulan ini. Aku selalu terbangun dipagi hari meskipun aku tidak ingin membuka mata. Aku bahkan selalu menelpon eommaku setiap pagi." Wonwoo mengehembuskan napasnya pelan. "Itu semua karena aku terbiasa dengan dirimu, Kim Mingyu. Apa itu sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai 'aku merindukanmu'?"

Mingyu tersenyum dengan lebar mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Tidak, itu bukan rindu hyung. Itu artinya kau membutuhkanku" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Menangislah kalau kau merasa bahagia hyung" Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Bahagia kenapa? Kau saja belum mengatakan 'Wonwoo hyung ayo jadi kekasihku lagi'" Wonwoo meracau didalam pelukan Mingyu.

"Jadi kau akan bahagia kalau aku mengatakan itu?" Wonwoo baru menyadari perkataannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia merasa malu, bagaimana kalau Mingyu menganggap dirinya terlalu agresif.

Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap manik milik Wonwoo dalam. Tangannya menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan sedikit mengelusnya lembut.

"Wonwoo hyung, maukah kau...Aniya, ayo jadi kekasihku lagi hyung" Wonwoo berdecak sebal. Meskipun begitu rona merah tetap saja menjalar dikedua belah pipinya.

"Kau memaksaku" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku belum siap menjadi gila kalau kau menolakku" Mingyu mengecup bibir pouty ehem-kekasihnya-ehem.

"Yak dasar mesum!" Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu. Mingyu yang tidak sempat menghindar hanya mengelus kepalanya.

"Appo! Mesum apanya? Kau kan kekasihku,hyung. Jangan bersikap seolah kita tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, hyung" Mingyu melayangkan protesnya.

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun. Bagaimana kau langsung bilang kalau aku kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli jawabanmu. Sekarang kau jadi kekasihku hyung." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kembali ke pelukannya. "Dengan begini kau tidak perlu takut menjadi gila lagi hyung"

Wonwoo tersenyum dalam dekapan Mingyu. Bahkan sekarang ia menyamankan kepalanya di dada Mingyu.

"Mianhae..." Mingyu dapat mendengar cicitan Wonwoo. Dieratkannya pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata maafdarimu hyung dan aku juga tidak akan meminta maaf padamu. Kita impas. Sekarang kita lupakan semuanya dan mulai sesuatu yang baru, eotte?" Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak mengelus rambut lembut Wonwoo.

"Ck, dasar pemaksa. Bilang saja kau gengsi mau minta maaf padaku" Wonwoo mencibir.

"Memang iya haha. Daripada minta maaf aku lebih suka bilang terimakasih, hyung." Mingyu meletakan kepalanya diatas rambut Wonwoo yang tengah bersandar didadanya. " Terimakasih karena sudah mau kembali. Terimakasih sudah membuatku gila karena kehilanganmu. Terimakasih karena kau masih menyimpan cintamu untukku meski aku menyakitimu"

"Wow, aku baru tahu sekarang kau pandai bercerita" Mingyu terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kafe Junghan hyung. Kau kan harus bekerja" Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan Mingyu.

"Tidak usah. Hari ini kafenya hanya buka setengah hari. Sebentar lagi juga tutup" Mingyu kembali menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi barang-barang kita kan masih ada disana"

"Nanti kita kesana, sebentar lagi" dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menurut. Kekasihnya ini tipe pemaksa.

"Mingyu-ya..."

"Hm?"

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" Mingyu tersenyum tipis.

"Nado saranghae, Kim Wonwoo"

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, jadi tadi itu kekasih Mingyu hyung? Mereka romantis sekali..."

"Seungkwan-ah... Bantu aku mengangkat meja ini" Seungkwan yang tengah konsentrasi dengan tontonan gratis didepannya tidak menghiraukan panggilan Junghan.

"Seungkwan-ah! Apa sih yang kau lihat? Ommo!" Junghan membelalakan matanya begitu tahu apa yang sedang dilihat Seungkwan. Didepan Seungkwan tengah terjadi adegan romantis menjerumus ke rate M. Dimana sepasang kekasih tengah bercumbu dengan mesra didepan kafenya.

"Astaga bocah itu... Yak! Seungkwan-ah tutup matamu. Itu bukan tontonan untuk anak seusiamu!" Junghan menutupi mata Seungkwan. Namun tentu saja Seungkwan berontak.

"Hyung aku sedang belajar jangan ditutupi dong..." Seungkwan masih berusaha mengintip disela-sela jari Junghan.

"Ada apa berisik sekali hyung?" Soonyoung yang tengah membereskan dapur menghampiri Junghan dan Seungkwan yang tengah heboh dimeja kasir.

"Soonyoung-ah, tolong kau suruh Mingyu pergi dari sana. Aku tidak mau orang-orang berfikiran yang tidak-tidak melihatnya" Junghan berkata sambil terus berusaha menutupi mata Seungkwan.

"Mingyu?" Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan benar saja ia melihat Mingyu. Bonus dengan kekasihnya didepan kafe dengan posisi yang cukup menggugah selera.

Soonyoung memandang Mingyu dan kekasihnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Yak! Soonyoung-ah kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat kau suruh Mingyu pergi"

"Aku merindukan Jihoonie" Soonyoung menundukan kepalanya. "Cepat pulang Jihoonie...Aku merindukanmu" Soonyoung menatap lantai dengan miris.

"Astaga..." Junghan mengusap dadanya.

"Wah Mingyu hyung benar-benar _good kisser._ Kekasihnya sampai kewalahan _"_ Seungkwan yang mendapat kesempatan langsung meneruskan acara menontonnya.

"Terserah sajalah. Aku tidak peduli dengan anak-anak sinting ini" Junghan meninggalkan tempatnya dan menuju dapur dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hiks Jihoonie..."

Sedang diluar sana kedua pelaku penyebab kehebohan masih setia dengan posisinya. Bahkan sekarang tangan Wonwoo menekan tengkuk Mingyu semakin erat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mingyu yang tak mau kalah menarik pinggang Wonwoo semakin mendekat kearahnya. Keduanya tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman itu meskipun paru-paru mereka menjerit meminta udara segar. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan bertahan pada posisinya. Yang jelas biarlah malam ini menjadi milik mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Huah

Ciee yang udah selesai baca/?

Aloha semuanya. Gua back dengan Oneshoot gaje -seperti biasa- yang panjangnya udah mirip rambutnya Junghan.

Maafkan gua nistain kedua orang cakep ini. Tangan gua gatel abis liat MV yang You Don't Know Love. Yang MVnya ada mas Canyul yang cakep banget ituloh bhak /abaikan

Walaupun absurd harus tetep review loh ya ini maksa /plakk

Akhir kata Dadah /tebar lope


End file.
